


Wie dieser wilde Ort

by sprosslee



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon Era, Other, Trans Character, Trans!Musketeers, Trans!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Als du bei Anbruch der Nacht durch die Stadttore reitest, verstehst du zum ersten Mal, wie man dich hier sieht - es lässt dich gerader sitzen und entfacht ein neues Glimmen in deinem Herzen, und es treibt dir Tränen in die Augen, die du auf den Straßenstaub schiebst.Ein Soldat, denkst du, und kümmerst dich nicht mehr darum, dass dein Magen knurrt und du keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen hast, seit es passiert ist. Dass deine Rippen ständig schmerzen, weil du so fest abgebunden hast, und dass es auf die blauen Flecken drückt. EinEdelmann.





	Wie dieser wilde Ort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like This Wild Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675472) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 



> Diese Geschichte ist für breathtaken - eigentlich wollte ich dir etwas Eigenes schreiben, aber ich muss wohl noch viel üben, um ein akzeptables Niveau auf Englisch zu erreichen. Aber übersetzen kann ich. <3 
> 
> Um LeserInnen vor etwaigen Triggern zu warnen, lasse ich breathtakens detailed content notes hier stehen: “While this is a ‘happy ending’ fic, it deals with details of d’Artagnan’s experience as a trans man that may be upsetting. Please see the end notes for more detailed information” und “Parent-child conflict due to d’Artagnan’s gender is a major theme; this fic also includes the implied use of a birth name, menstruation and body dysmorphia, including during sex.”

An dem Morgen, an dem du deinen Vater beerdigst, hockst du noch lange, nachdem der Pfarrer gegangen ist, vor dem Haufen frischer Erde; du fühlst die Feuchtigkeit durch die Sohlen deiner Schuhe in deine Knochen kriechen, und du denkst nach.

Du sprichst nicht. Du und Papa haben mehr als genug miteinander geredet, die Worte dröhnen dir noch in den Ohren:

_Deine Mutter gab dir diesen Namen._

_Du weißt, dass mich niemals jemand heiraten wird!_

_Ich will dich doch nur beschützen._

Wenn du versuchst dir vorzustellen, wie es ist, ohne ihn zurückzukehren, wird dir klar, dass du keine Wahl hast.

***

Als du bei Anbruch der Nacht durch die Stadttore reitest, verstehst du zum ersten Mal, wie man dich hier sieht - es lässt dich gerader sitzen und entfacht ein neues Glimmen in deinem Herzen, und es treibt dir Tränen in die Augen, die du auf den Straßenstaub schiebst. 

_Ein Soldat_ , denkst du, und kümmerst dich nicht mehr darum, dass dein Magen knurrt und du keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen hast, seitdem es passiert ist. Dass deine Rippen ständig schmerzen, weil du so fest abgebunden hast, und dass es auf die blauen Flecken drückt. Ein _Edelmann_. 

Es ist unwichtig, dass du nichts besitzt außer dem Bündel Kleidung auf deinem Rücken, dem Schwert an deiner Hüfte und dem Ross, das dich trägt. Du bist ein Edelmann, und das gibt dir all den Mut, den du brauchst. 

_Gib mir einfach ein Schwert_ , hörst du dein jüngeres Ich sagen, und lächelst. 

***

Nach den ersten paar Wochen in der Garnison erkennst du dich kaum wieder. Du bist nicht nur härter geworden, sondern auch launischer als zuvor, und pendelst zwischen Trauer und Aggression auf eine Art, die dir Angst macht.

Du trainierst mit Aramis, als dir klar wird, da ist niemand mehr, der dich wirklich kennt. Es raubt dir so plötzlich und völlig den Atem, dass er dir einen langen Schnitt am Oberarm zufügt, bevor er versteht, dass du nicht ausweichen wirst.

Er sagt: “Du machst das gut”, als er deine Wunde versorgt, (zumindest war es nicht dein Oberschenkel, deine Brust), und als du die Worte in der Stimme deines Vaters hörst, kannst du die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.

Er bringt dir ein Glas Wein und wartet, bis du dich geschneuzt hast, bevor er fragt: “Was ist passiert?”, und du bist unendlich dankbar, dass er nicht versucht, dich zu berühren. 

Du starrst auf die Maserung des Holztisches und findest schließlich eine Erklärung, die wahr ist, wenn auch nur halb: “Ich habe gerade begriffen, dass mein Vater mich nie als den Mann kennenlernen wird, der ich jetzt bin.”

Aramis sieht dich lange genug an, dass dir gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wird –- dann schenkt er dir ein Lächeln, das dich an deinen alten Pfarrer erinnert, bevor du dich geweigert hast, die Kommunion zu empfangen. “D’Artagnan. Dein Vater hat dich dein Leben lang gekannt und er würde dich wiedererkennen. Du wirst immer sein Sohn sein.” Diese Worte schmerzen den ganzen Nachmittag bis hin zum Abend in deiner Brust, als du dein Geschlecht berührst und deine Hand blutig ist. 

*** 

Als du eines ruhigen Nachmittags aufsiehst und erkennst, dass Constance Bonacieux das schönste Wesen ist, das du jemals gesehen hast, verstehst du, wie sehr du dich verändert hast.

Das Gefühl ist über dich geschwappt wie die Flut, und nun, da dir klar wird, warum sie so omnipräsent in deinen Gedanken ist, wieso jedes Lächeln von ihr sich anfühlt wie Fliegen und wieso jede Gemeinheit ihres Arschlochs von Ehemann dich mit blindem Hass füllt, weißt du, dass dir das Wasser bereits bis zum Hals steht. 

Dein erster Gedanke ist Gott zu danken, dass sie bereits verheiratet ist, auch wenn es mit ihm ist. Sie ist völlig unerreichbar, und es steht außer Frage, die Wand, die du zwischen euch errichtet hast, einzureißen, und da ist auch noch… _das_.

Du stellst dir nicht vor, ihr deine Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Du _kannst nicht_. Du hast keine Worte für sie, die nicht alles verraten würden, was du geschworen hast, damals, als du an der Seite deines Vaters nach Paris aufgebrochen und ein Mann geworden bist. Stattdessen stellst du sie dir als eine Besucherin aus der Vergangenheit vor, wie sie beobachtend neben dem Herd steht. 

_Nenn mich nicht so!_

_Deine Mutter gab dir diesen Namen._

Du zuckst zusammen, als das wilde Kind, das du einst warst, zu schreien beginnt; Constances Gesicht in deinen Gedanken wird blass und verhärmt, und sie presst die Hände auf ihren Bauch, als Papa dich in den Arm nimmt und festhält, festhält, bis du aufhörst, um dich zu schlagen und zusammenbrichst, wie so oft zuvor, aber niemals fest genug. 

***

Du liebst sie; das Leben geht weiter. Du klebst an deinen neuen Freunden wie der Schlamm unter ihren Stiefeln, und du spürst, wie du unter ihren Blicken wächst: Edelmann und Musketier-Anwärter, das sagst du dir jeden Morgen, und machst dir keine Sorgen, dass dein Kinn so haarlos wie das eines Jungen bleibt, und dass du dich fünf Tage lang vor Anbruch der Dämmerung aufrappeln musst, um die blutigen Lumpen zwischen deinen Beinen zu waschen, bevor Constance aufwacht. Du machst dir keine Sorgen, da jeder Tag hell anbricht, damit Athos dich im Schwertkampf besiegen kann, Aramis beim Schießen, Porthos beim Nahkampf, und erst jetzt wird dir klar, wie sehr sich dein Vater stets zurückgehalten hat.

 _Gib mir einfach ein Schwert_ klingt in deinen Gedanken nach – aber du verdrängst die Erinnerung daran. Du bist Charles d’Artagnan; du bist verliebt; du bist fast ein richtiger Musketier. 

Und trotzdem.

Deine Geldbörse wird immer leichter, deine Kleidung ist fadenscheinig; du bist zwei Monate Miete schuldig mit keiner Aussicht darauf, den dritten Monat bezahlen zu können, und der wahre Grund, wieso du kein Geld von deinem Hof bekommst, ist, dass er nicht dir gehört, sondern deinem Onkel, der den Namen Charles d’Artagnan nicht erkennen würde, und du würdest lieber in den Straßen verhungern, als mit irgendeinem anderen zu unterschreiben. 

_Deine Mutter gab dir diesen Namen._

Du erstarrst immer noch, wenn dich jemand berührt.

***

Das Wetter wird wärmer, bis du täglich in deiner Lederrüstung schwitzt, und du beneidest deine Kameraden, die ihre Hemden abstreifen und sich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken mit Eimern voll Wasser abkühlen können. Zumindest versuchen sie nicht, dich zum Mitmachen zu bewegen – deine Reaktion darauf ist bekannt, und was du am meisten an ihnen magst, ist, dass sie dich so nehmen, wie du bist.

Sie alle haben ihre Geheimnisse, und sie fragen nicht nach deinen.

Manchmal vergisst du sie sogar selbst. Du lebst und atmest das Soldatenleben, du lebst vom Sonnenaufgang zum Sonnenuntergang zum Sonnenaufgang, vom Kämpfen im Namen des Königs zum Kampf gegen die Rote Garde in mitternächtlichen Straßen, nur weil du es kannst; du lässt sie wütend zurück und lachst, weil du am Leben bist, und es macht dir nichts aus, wenn Porthos oder Aramis einen Arm um deine immer breiter werdenden Schultern legen. 

Jede freie Minute denkst du an Constance, und dein Herz ist so voll Liebe, dass dir schwindelig wird, wenn du nur in ihrer Nähe bist. Du bist glücklicher, als du es jemals zuvor warst, und obwohl ein Teil von dir – ein Großteil von dir – sie halten will, sie _berühren_ will, hast du deinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb noch nicht völlig verloren.

Als sie dir nahe genug kommt, um sie zu küssen, und dir “Bring mir bei zu schießen” ins Ohr flüsterst, reitest du mit ihr aus der Stadt und und du denkst nicht daran, wie du den Arm um sie legst, um die Zügel zu erreichen, oder, wie sie nach Lavendel und Frühlingsgras riecht, oder wie es wäre, die zarte Haut an ihrem Hals zu liebkosen.

Sie kann gut mit der Pistole umgehen, nachdem man es ihr erklärt hat, und ist auch geschickt mit dem Schwert; auch wenn sie niemals eine Kämpferin sein wird, schimmert ihre Entschlossenheit durch, und sie war niemals schöner als zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie ihren ersten Treffer landet und voller Siegesfreude lacht, ein Lachen, das aus ihr heraus quillt wie Sonnenlicht. 

“Du machst das gut,” sagst du, und du hörst es in der Stimme deines Vaters –

 _Gib mir einfach ein Schwert._ Dein jüngeres Ich schließt seine Finger um das Heft von Papas Schwert, das an der Küchentür lehnt, obwohl du trotz deiner Wut und deinem Kummer weißt, dass es immer noch zu schwer für dich ist. _Du weißt, dass mich niemals jemand heiraten wird!_

Papa weint auch; und auch wenn du es damals nicht verstanden hast, _nicht verstehen konntest_ , denkst du, dass du es langsam tust.

“Noch einmal”, sagst du zu Constance und hebst dein Schwert.

***

Du hütest nun eines ihrer Geheimnisse – _eine Absicherung_ , auch wenn dein Ehrgefühl sich windet, wenn du daran denkst, und du nicht sicher bist, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, dass du ihr langsam zu vertrauen beginnst.

Du versteckst dich zumindest nicht mehr beim Flicken, und auch, wenn du eine passende Antwort vorbereitet hast, falls sie fragt, wo ein Mann wie du gelernt hat, so schöne Stiche zu setzen, will sie lieber Geschichten aus dem Regiment hören.

Du hast so viel Spaß dabei, von Porthos’ Geburtstag zu erzählen, dass es sich wie ein Dolch an deiner Kehle anfühlt, als sie plötzlich fragt: “Was hat dich dazu gebracht, Soldat zu werden?”

Du fühlst dich in die Enge getrieben - aber ihr Blick ist offen und neugierig, und wie kannst du in Gefahr sein, wenn du dich mit ihr sicherer fühlst als mit irgendjemandem, der noch am Leben ist?

“Mein Vater war einer, bevor er meine Mutter traf. Sie ist an der Grippe gestorben, als ich jung war, und er hat mich aufgezogen. Er hat mir all seine Geschichten erzählt.” Du schluckst hart an dem Kloß in deinem Hals. “Er wollte, dass ich heirate und den Hof übernehme, aber – ich denke, er hat immer gewusst, das ist kein Leben für mich. Wir haben uns oft deswegen gestritten, aber…”

_Du bist alles, was ich habe._

Du kannst beinahe fühlen, wie er dich damals im Arm gehalten hat. 

_Ich will dich nur beschützen._

“... aber ich weiß, dass er mich sehr lieb gehabt hat.

Constance sieht dich an, als ob sie selbst leiden würde, und erst dann bemerkst du, dass du weinst, und dass das der Grund ist, wieso du nicht atmen kannst. 

“Er hätte es verstanden”, sagt sie, und greift über den Tisch, um deine Hand zu nehmen. 

“Ja, das hätte er”, stimmst du zu, und verschränkst deine Finger mit ihren.

***

Es geht alles so schnell: Du wolltest ihr nur begreiflich machen, was was sie dir bedeutet, und als du ihr deine Liebe gestehst, vergeht nur ein einziger Moment, in dem du dich auf ihre Zurückweisung gefasst machst, bevor sie in deine Arme fällt und du sie küsst, dir dein Herz in die Hose rutscht und du gleichzeitig doch auf Wolke Sieben schwebst.

Wenn das deine einzige Chance ist, dann wirst du das Beste daraus machen, und dir jeden Moment einprägen, damit, was auch immer kommen mag, du dich daran erinnerst, wie es ist, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Als ihre Finger unter dein Hemd fahren und die Leinenbandagen dort berühren, erstarrst du, und wartest auf das Ende deines Lebens. 

Stattdessen zieht sie sich zurück, ihre Hände kommen auf deinen Hüften zu liegen, und dann küsst sie dich weiter. 

***

Sie war niemals schöner als jetzt, wo sie unter dir liegt, ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut in Sonnenlicht gehüllt, und sie hält dich fest, als du jeden Zoll ihrer Haut küsst. 

Ihre Hand zieht unsicher am Leinen deines Unterhemds, und als hätte sie Angst vor der Antwort, fragt sie: “Darf ich?” 

Du schüttelst den Kopf. Was dein Herz will, kann dein Körper nicht verstehen, und du glaubst nicht, dass du es ertragen könntest, wenn sie dich so anfasst, wie du bist. 

“Shh. Es ist in Ordnung, es ist in Ordnung”, sagt sie, streicht mit der Rückseite ihrer Finger über deine haarlose Wange, und du fragst dich, was du für einen Gesichtsausdruck hast. 

Ihre andere Hand schiebt deinen Kragen zur Seite und umfasst deine nackte Schulter. “Charles. Es ist in Ordnung. Berühr mich einfach.”

Du tust es.

***

Als ihr gemeinsam nach Saint-Saturnin reitet, hast du eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, und ihr Gesicht ist an deinen Hals gepresst, Lavendel und Frühlingsgras. 

Das Grab sieht jetzt wie all die anderen aus, und du platzierst einen Strauß Wildblumen unter dem Holzkreuz, das mittlerweile moosbewachsen ist, und versprichst, dass du, sobald du im Dienst des Königs stehst, einen ordentlichen Grabstein besorgen wirst.

“Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn kennengelernt”, sagt sie und kniet sich an der Stelle nieder, wo du all die Monate zuvor gekniet hast. “Er klingt, als ob er ein guter Mensch gewesen wäre.”

Manchmal hörst du noch die Worte in deinen Gedanken, aber sie tun nicht länger weh, und du nimmst an, ihr beide habt euren Frieden miteinander geschlossen. 

Du lässt dich neben ihr nieder und legst einen Arm um sie. “Das war er.”

Sie versucht zu lächeln, aber es sieht erzwungen aus. “Denkst du, er hätte mich gemocht?”

Hätte er es letzten Endes verstanden?

Du erinnerst dich an den Mann, der dir dein neues Schwert und seine alte Lederrüstung gab, der dich sein wildes Kind nannte und daran scheiterte, nicht zu weinen; und du bist dir sicher, als du antwortest: “Ja, das denke ich.”

Du küsst sie, als die Sonne aufgeht, eine Hand in die Erde gepresst.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mich bemüht, so gut es ging, am Original zu bleiben, habe mir aber dennoch erlaubt, in einigen Stellen abzuweichen - und hatte Hilfe von TheLoyalMouse und Oceanwhirl, ohne die das Ding nur halb so deutsch geworden wäre.


End file.
